The invention relates to a heterogeneous wire having a diameter of less than 50 .mu.m and having a core of a good conducting metal which is connected by fusion to a cladding comprising fibres of refractory metal, and to a pane in which such a wire is incorporated. Such a wire and such a pane are known from European Patent Specification No. 0058445.
According to this European Patent Specification, the core of the wire consists of copper, silver or gold, while the cladding consists of fibers of tungsten, molybdenum or an alloy of tungsten-molybdenum. The wire has a very small diameter in order not to be visible when incorporated in a pane. In order that it can be shaped into a suitable, for example sinusoidal form and that it can be embedded in glass that is formed into a pane, the wire must have a high tensile strength. Moreover, the wire must have a low resistivity in order that a great length of this wire, for example a few hundred meters, can be incorporated in a pane (for example for a homogeneous heating thereof), while nevertheless with the use of a given current source a sufficiently large current flows through this wire.
The wire known from this European Patent Specification has the disadvantage that it has a comparatively high resistivity, also that its resistivity is related to its tensile strength.